


5 Times the Guys Helped Higgins Out of a Situation

by VickeyStar



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: And groping, BAMF Everyone (that we like), Higgins is a PI, Roofies, Sexual Harassment, and WITH Magnum, and angry protective boys, be careful, if this might trigger you then please, like seriously, seriously, this gets a bit dark, with Magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: And 1 Time She Proved More Than Capable of Handling Herself.READ THE TAGS.





	5 Times the Guys Helped Higgins Out of a Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So today we were reminded of just how people can be unnerving, especially in a sexual harassment kind of way. We found ourselves reading about a lot of different situations others had found themselves in where another person who was hitting on them refused to take no for an answer and honestly that just pissed us off so we wrote this to raise awareness.  
> Sad to say, most of those experiences were with men (And while we know not all men and women are like this plenty are), and a lot of the time the harassers went from charming to angry, some violent (both men and women) at times.  
> We need to change this, raising our children to understand that No is a complete sentence. It is okay to reject someone, as long as you are polite about it, and you don't have to give them a reason, no matter how much they insist you do. You do not have to reveal any personal information about yourself, no matter how much they push.  
> If you see someone else being sexually assaulted, or just looking generally unnerved when being crowded by another person, please step in and try to help. Even if you misread the situation, it's better to know than to assume that everything is fine.  
> If you ever find yourself being sexually assaulted, you can reach out to this website to get help.  
> https://www.itv.com/thismorning/sexual-harassment-helplines  
> Please do not blame yourself for the harasser's reaction, it is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for.

1

She’s at Rick’s Club, waiting at the bar for Magnum to finish chatting up a client.

Kiera, Rick’s bartender, pours her another virgin martini, friendly smile on her face.

Higgins sends her a grateful smile, sensing a presence behind her.

A man sits down in the unfortunately unoccupied seat next to her, staring directly at Higgins, his intentions clear.

She inwardly sighs, not in the mood to be hit on.

She puts out the usual signs, turning away from the man, looking everywhere but his direction, even humming along to the soft music and making conversation with Kiera.

They sit in silence as Higgins finishes her drink, wishing Magnum would hurry up as the man scoots noticeably closer to her.

Kiera goes to refill her martini glass when Higgins breaks the strange silence and asks for a glass of tea.

“No, lemme buy you somethin’ a little stronger. You look like you can handle it.” The man finally speaks, leaning forward in what he assumes is a seductive way, but only makes her feel on guard.

She spares him a glance, polite smile on her face.

“No, thank you. I’m working.”

Kiera puts the tea glass in front of Juliet, sending her a look of pity as the man persists.

“Sitting alone at the bar, drinking martini’s at noon? I think I’d like your job.”

She holds in a sarcastic huff, knowing he’d take it the wrong way.

“You really wouldn’t.”

He leans impossibly closer, and she smells no alcohol on his breath as he places his hand on her thigh.

The second his hand touches her thigh, she folds her legs, dislodging the offending limb.

He still tries again, practically falling out of his own seat to touch her leg.

_That’s great,_ she thinks. _Even sober, this man still cannot take a hint._

She looks toward Thomas, but his back is turned to her as he takes the role of concerned Private Investigator, comforting their client.

 “Okay, man, I’m sorry, but you gotta go.” A new voice breaks through the calm buzz of the club.

Juliet looks over her shoulder to see Rick glaring at the man, Keira standing behind her boss with a cell phone in her hand.

The man notices them as well, frowning at Rick.

“Come on, man, we’re having a moment!”

Rick glances at Juliet, who sends him a look that clearly says _No, we most certainly aren’t._

He looks back at the nameless man, sighing.

“Dude, I can’t let you in here if you’re going to harass my customers. The lady clearly isn’t interested in anything about you, so please leave of your own volition or I’ll have to kick you out and call the cops.” Rick waves to Keira, already holding her thumb over the call button.

The man’s lips purse, and Higgins can suddenly feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

“Fine. She’s a crazy bitch, anyways. Honestly, she should be grateful that I decided to acknowledge her existence." He stands up, shoving past Rick and exiting the club.

Juliet purses her lips, all too used to these kinds of situations to be offended by the man’s words.

Rick turns to Keira. “Make sure the bouncers know not to let him back in here.”

Keira nods, turning away.

“Keira,” Higgins calls to the girl.

She turns around, concerned smile on her face.

Higgins smiles. “Thank you.”

Keira’s smile turns more bashful than anything else, faint blush on her cheeks as she nods and makes her way to the bouncers.

Rick turns back to Higgins, and she’s slightly surprised to see real concern and anger on his face.

“Are you alright, Higgie?” He asks, tone serious. She studies him for a moment before nodding in affirmation.

“I’m sad to say that situation’s happened enough times that I’m immune to any insults a man can throw at me.” She replies, small smile on her face.

His face darkens for a moment at the thought of this kind of thing happening to her again, and she shrugs.

Thomas finally makes his way over to them, oblivious to what just happened.

He sees the anger on Rick’s face, his own face growing concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Magnum asks, looking between his partner and his friend.

Higgins shrugs.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle.” 

Rick sends her a quick _look_ , and she shakes her head dismissively. He watches her for a moment, before nodding.

“O-okay,” Magnum drags. “Well, we’ve got a case, Higgie. The Case of the Missing Chickens.”

Rick waves her money off as she tries to pay for her (and subsequently Magnum’s) drinks, claiming that just her presence in his fine establishment is enough, and anything she buys from him in the future is on the house.

Thomas sends him a betrayed look, openly questioning why he’s never extended this offer to his bestest friend, and Rick just laughs as Higgins pulls Magnum away.

 

2

She listens over the headset as TC describes the latest tourist view, relaxing to the sound of the helicopter’s blades spin above them while she translates.

She’s glad she decided to translate for TC, listening to the Japanese questions and chatter and smirking at TC’s frustratedly confused looks.

The three Japanese guys in the back of the helicopter _ooh_ and _ah_ at the sights, and she points out the Estate where they can clearly see Thomas and Rick trying to help Kumu as she makes them lift heavy objects, likely for no reason other than something to do, when Shammy radios TC, saying something about a break-in.

The two friends share a look, and Higgins is quick to change the subject and give the tourists a simple explanation for their early return, promising refunds.

TC sends her a grateful look as he turns the helicopter around, now moving faster to get them all back before Shammy puts himself in a position to get hurt.

The helicopter lands as quietly as it can, and Higgins hops out of it, small gun already out of her ankle holster and in her hand as she scans the perimeter.

TC takes off again, planning to land a little ways away to drop off the tourists, but halfway there he looks back to see only two of the three.

Higgins notices the broken chains around the fence, clearing the landing area and feeling a presence behind her.

She turns quickly, pointing her gun up and bringing it down just as fast as she recognizes one of the tourists.

_“What the hell are you doing here?”_ She whispers, motioning for him to crouch under the window they’re near.

_“You looked worried, I figured a big, strong man should come with you to protect you.”_

She rolls her eyes at that, fully aware that she can damn well protect herself.

_“Shut up, stay low, and follow me.”_

She turns back around, and immediately senses his eyes zeroing in on her ass.

Juliet practically growls, clearing the pathway into the small garage and hearing male voices in the office.

She tells the tourist to stay put, creeping forward to see Shammy, in his wheelchair as two thugs shove guns in his face, demanding him to open the cash register.

Seeing him play into their ideals and play the character of terrified victim brings a smirk to her face, knowing exactly what he is capable of.

She rushes into the room, element of surprise lost the moment the door rang the bell, quickly taking down one of the thieves. She looks over to Shammy, to see him smirking smugly from his wheelchair as he points the other thief’s gun at the flabbergasted thief.

“Didja get the third one?” He asks, and she frowns.

“I’m about to.”

She leaves Shammy there, gun pointed on one thief, the other one knocked out on the floor.

_“Help!”_

“Crap,” she mutters.

She heads back to the landing pad, seeing who she presumes to be the third thief holding a gun to the tourist’s head.

TC’s in front of them, trying to negotiate with the thief. Juliet doesn’t hesitate, shooting the gun out of the thief’s hand.

TC rushes him, taking the thief down and knocking him out as the tourist looks around wildly, eyes landing on her.

_“Thank you!”_ He exclaims, running toward her.

She barely holds back from strangling him when he pulls her into a hug, and she figures he really isn’t all that traumatized when she feels his hands, intentionally placed on her ass.

“Hey!” She hears from behind her, pushing the tourist away in open disgust.

She turns to see Shammy, wheeling toward them with anger in his face.

“You do not grab her like that, ever! In fact, you don’t even touch anyone anywhere, without their express permission!”

TC’s eyes widen in front of them, realizing what had happened.

The tourist doesn’t understand a word Shammy is saying, but his eyes widen in fear of the man as he starts stammering apologies in broken English.

“No, you don’t apologize to me, mister. You apologize to her. She’s the one you’ve wronged, I’m the one who’s gonna kick your ass if you ever do it again.” Shammy demands, pointing to Juliet.

The tourist takes the hint, immediately turning toward Juliet and bowing, stammering more and more apologies until his face turns red.

His friends come running toward them, and TC figures the words “No Refunds” are easy enough to understand.

The other tourists quickly figure out what happened, understanding and accepting TC's words and scolding their friend as the three of them walk away.

“You okay, Miss Higgins?” Shammy asks, respectful and slightly embarrassed, out of breath from the yelling.

She smiles. “You know you can call me Juliet, right?”

“Or Higgie.” TC joins in, smile on his face as he observes Higgins.

She notices, quirking an eyebrow.

“Honestly, you two, I’m fine. Now what are we going to do with the three thieves?”

 

3

She’s in the back of an Uber, on her way back to the Estate to do some more background work as Thomas runs down a few leads, already working on her phone.

The car slows, and she glances up for a second to see the heavy traffic ahead.

“Business lady, huh?” Her driver asks, tone friendly as they wait.

She hums in response, focusing on her phone as she works. There’s a honk as another car pulls up beside them, and she glances that way to see TC’s helicopter van, the man himself waving from the driver’s seat. She waves back, huffing a small laugh.

“Your boyfriend?” Her Uber driver casually asks, and she looks at the rearview mirror to see the woman’s eyes looking right back.

“No.” Higgins responds, slightly unnerved.

She focuses back on her cellphone, not before she sees the flash of relief in the other woman’s eyes.

_Oh, bloody hell._

They roll forward in traffic, TC’s van keeping pace and even going a bit further than them.

(Every time she glances up, he’s making a funny face in his side mirror, and it never fails to put a smile on her face, even as she rolls her eyes.

He knows better than to text her, having already heard about the case from Magnum.)

“He not your type?” Her Uber driver asks, and Juliet thinks about what her ‘type’ would be.

( ~~Tan skin, dark hair, annoying-yet-reliable—~~

No. Don’t go there.) ~~~~

“Not really.”

She notices the Uber smile triumphantly from the rearview mirror, and dreads the next words that leave the woman’s mouth.

“Want my number?”

Juliet politely declines, suddenly overly aware of the personal information this woman has access to as she persists.

Her cell phone number, address, frequent locations, her favorite pizza, even.

TC’s van is in a faster lane, and he’s about to drive even further away, so Higgins quickly cancels the ride then and there, sure to pay for the amount of time she was in the car, and hops out via the back door just as the Uber driver tries to hand her a scrap of paper.

She sees TC’s eyebrows lift in surprise as she knocks on his passenger side window, and he unlocks the door without question.

“All good?” He asks, observing her as she buckles her seat and goes back to her phone, already reporting the incident to the company.

She spares a moment, thinking about how uneasy she felt in that other car, noticing how she immediately relaxed in her friend’s presence.

She smiles at him as traffic picks back up.

“All good.”

 

4

Juliet sits patiently at Katsumoto’s desk, them both waiting for the bail paperwork to come through when the lights flicker, the precinct going into lockdown.

Katsumoto waves for her to stay seated, as he goes to figure out what is going on.

He returns a few moments later, carrying a spare bulletproof vest.

“One of the prisoners broke out, he’s somewhere in the building.”

She raises an eyebrow at the vest, and he sighs.

“He stole a gun, and I’m guessing if I tell you to stay put, you won’t listen.”

She smiles at him, accepting the vest.

“Sadly, I can’t clear a weapon for you right now, so your guns have to be put in my desk, understand?” He lifts a single eyebrow, and she rolls her eyes and nods.

“Sir, yes sir.”

It’s Katsumoto’s turn to roll his eyes as she salutes.

“You can keep up the polite act all you want, but you’re even worse than Magnum.”

She stifles a chuckle as he gets serious, accepting her holstered weaponry and putting them in a drawer, locking it once he’s done.

“We’re on skeleton crew tonight, so I’ve got two officers posted in the armory while the other four team up in pairs of two and clear this floor and the one above us.”

“Where does that leave the two of us, exactly?” Juliet asks, and honestly, she should’ve expected his answer.

“We get the basement.”

She accepts the heavy (weighted) flashlight he hands her, accompanied with a warning _look_.

She gives him a small smile of gratitude.

_Anything can be a weapon._

She can’t resist testing the weight, tossing the flashlight in the air and catching it in the same hand.

“Let’s go.”

Katsumoto stands in front of her, gun out and at the ready as they clear each hallway, and they reach a crossroad when they hear noises at both ends.

They share a look, Katsumoto reluctantly nodding his agreement to the new plan of splitting up.

She goes left as he continues forward, armed with only a flashlight and her MI6 training.

(She’s been sparring with Magnum and the others, everyone trading tips and tricks as they teach each other different fighting styles.

She learns a lot, with the added bonus of tossing the men around like dolls.)

Juliet creeps down the darkened hallway, hearing a loud thud from the other hallway and turning around, stopping when she hears an annoyed and muffled _“Magnum, I swear—”_

She huffs a silent laugh when she’s suddenly grabbed from behind, one grimy hand over her mouth as the person’s other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her into a small broom closet.

“Whattawe have here, little missy?” A rough voice asks, likely rhetorically, one hand still covering her mouth as the other roams freely over her body.

She doesn’t hesitate in elbowing him in the stomach, but the closet is too small and cluttered to do much more than that, and he only gets knocked back a few inches before crashing into the shelving behind them.

Juliet feels around wildly in the dark, quickly finding the door handle and pulling it open to see Katsumoto, gun poised and ready.

“Freeze!” The Detective yells as she runs behind him, too shaken to be of any real use.

The man doesn’t have time to fully recover from Juliet’s attack, Katsumoto already cuffing him and leading him away. He picks Juliet’s flashlight up, handing it to her as he coughs, cheeks suddenly red.

“Miss Higgins.” He nods toward her chest, and she notices a few of the top buttons of her blouse have been undone.

She quickly buttons them back up, accepting the flashlight.

“Magnum’s upstairs, waiting at my desk. Well,” He pauses, annoyed as he remembers exactly who he’s talking about.

“He should be.”

Higgins huffs, nodding for Katsumoto to lead the way as they take the prisoner back upstairs, ignoring his ugly slurs and complaints about his broken rib.

 

5

She’s changed out of the white dress and heels, wearing a simple black dress and sandals with lei’s around her neck. She’s laughing as Desi and Riley describe team MacGyver’s latest mission, keeping out the classified information under Maddy’s watchful gaze. Tani’s barely standing straight, leaning heavily on Juliet as tears of laughter fall from her eyes.

Juliet grins in the club, looking across the dance floor and immediately meeting her husband’s ( _eep!_ ) eyes.

She watches as Mac creates a small explosion behind Thomas, causing him to jump a bit as the other men laugh excitedly.

Thomas’s hands fly up, and the shine of his wedding ring catches her eye.

Her grin grows impossibly bigger as her own hand goes to twist the simple band around her own finger, and Maddy notices, pulling Riley and Cage aside to get more drinks for the group.

Kumu picks up a conversation with Maddy, the two women creating an almost terrifying friendship as their young friends watch in growing horror.

Higgins tries to slip away, as much as she loves her friends she can’t help her training, feeling too exposed and loud in the dance floor of the club.

Desi catches her eye as she glances around, suddenly uneasy, and the other woman quickly nods, smiling in understanding as she pulls Tani to the middle of the dance floor, making enough noise to distract everyone as Higgins gratefully slips away toward the quiet of the bar.

She orders a tea, taking a moment to herself as she looks around and just _breathes_ , looking over the dance floor from her bar stool and seeing all the people she loves, having fun at the afterparty.

Maddie and Kumu are over to the corner of the dance floor, chatting animatedly. Tani, Desi, Riley, and Cage are on the dance floor with Junior, Mac, Jack, Bozer, and surprisingly, Katsumoto. Shammy’s with TC, testing out the new (improvised) upgrades Mac added to his wheelchair, and Thomas is sitting with Rick, talking and having fun.

She senses a presence beside her as she turns back to the dance floor, facing her drink and the bar.

“Hey, pretty lady.” The man flirts, and she winces. “You look so sexy in that dress tonight.”

She faces him after taking a sip of her tea.

“I’m sorry, I have a husband. Please stop flirting with me.” She tries a soft letdown, taking another sip.

He shrugs, and for a second she thinks he’s going to be accepting of her rebuke.

“I’ve got a wife, it’s not like either of them are here. What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

Her eyebrow raises incredulously, and for some reason she feels more drunk than she was a few seconds ago.

Her eyes narrow as her vision blurs, the man’s grin becoming predatory as he moves closer, pretending to support her as his iron grip lands on her arm.

Her breathing picks up, and as hard as she tries, she can’t seem to pull her arm away from him as she tries to stay at the bar.

“Is there a problem, here?”

She immediately feels relief, recognizing that voice as another blurry figure approaches.

“Everything’s fine, man. My girl here just had a bit too much to drink.”

Juliet lets out a quiet snort, knowing immediately that the man just screwed up.

Royally.

“That’s funny. I could’ve sworn I just married that woman.” The safe voice replies, and she’s aware enough to sense the protective anger in his voice.

Gentle hands remove the iron grip from her arm, holding her to her husband as the other man backs away.

“Higgie?” Thomas asks as she wraps her arms around his neck, barely able to stand so she lays her head on his shoulder.

She lets out a happy noise, eyes closed as she hugs him.

“Okay,” Thomas’s arm wraps around her waist, “let’s get you to Mac.”

They somehow end up in a back room big enough to fit the whole group, MacGyver doing a bunch of improvised tests on her to see if she’s in any fatal or permanent danger while Steve and Danny search the crowd for the man who roofied her.

Tani and Desi are already posted around the bar, their own plan to catch the guy only approved with Jack and TC watching their backs as Bozer talks to the club’s management and Riley gets access to the security tapes.

“She should be fine, once the drug wears off. It basically upped the alcohol’s effects, making her super drunk. Good news is, it won’t do any permanent damage, and she should remember most, if not all, of the night. Bad news is, she should remember most, if not all, of the night.” Mac reports, stepping away from Juliet as she leans against Thomas, already half asleep.

Cage stands guard at the door, letting Rick in with a cold water bottle. He hands it to Thomas, who quickly snaps the seal and removes the cap.

“Higgie, babe, you gotta sip this, okay?” He asks, nudging her head with his shoulder.

He helps her drink it, a couple sips at a time until the bottle is empty.

Riley comes back in the room.

“Good news, we caught the guy trying to hit on Desi. She kicked his ass and Gordon and Steve are bringing him to the precinct now.”

Magnum nods, the anger on his face dissipating into love as he looks down to Juliet, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” He decides, carrying his wife.

They keep the tradition of the groom carrying his bride through the front door of the guest house, but it kind of takes the excitement out of it when she’s unconscious.

+1

She’s hanging out with the Hawaii crew at Kamekona’s shrimp truck, having lunch at one of the booths.

Thomas’s hand sneaks around her waist, moving to rub her slightly protruding belly at random intervals, full of excitement.

Her smile grows a bit bigger whenever he does, hugging her closer to him every time.

She finishes her drink, pulling out some money and reluctantly pulling away from her husband.

“Gonna get a refill.” She mumbles to him, giving Thomas a quick peck on the lips as she gets up.

She walks toward the food truck, stopping and asking Kamekona politely for a refill.

She’s patiently waiting to the side when a man approaches her.

“Hi.” He starts, nice enough.

“Hello.” She smiles, excitement making her friendly.

“I like your hair.” The man says, and she thanks him as she moves to grab her drink.

“Wait,” the man exclaims, gently grabbing her arm.

She sees Thomas about to head over to where she is, but she shakes her head, no.

He hesitates before sitting back down.

She turns around, sending the man a questioning look and he quickly removes his hand from her arm.

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me?”

She smiles apologetically. “Sorry, but I’m married.”

His timid demeanor changes in a second as he scoffs.

“Surprising someone would marry a fat bitch like you.”

She just scoffs and walks away, hearing him call after her.

This time, when he grabs her arm, she turns around and knees him in the crotch.

He doubles over in pain, and she wrenches his arm behind his back.

“If you ever touch _anyone_ without their permission like that again, it won’t end well for you.”

She lets him go, walking back to the table as he falls to the ground.

“All good, babe?” Thomas asks, pulling her back against his side.

She smiles at everyone, Katsumoto playing with his cuffs as he eyes the man, and replies.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, what is up with you two?” Rick finally asks, Katsumoto and TC looking curiously at the wedded couple.

Thomas goes back to rubbing her stomach, and Shammy, sat at the end of the table, catches the motion and gasps.

They all look at Shammy, who is staring at the couple in happy surprise.

“Really?”

Juliet finally lets out a giddy laugh, nodding as Shammy claps in excitement.

“What are we missing?” TC asks, looking at Rick and Katsumoto.

“I’m pregnant.” Juliet announces, and Thomas hugs her to him as their friends react.

“You’re naming it after me, right? Right? Buddy?” Rick starts pestering, TC immediately shushing him and telling Thomas to remember who his bestest friend is.

Katsumoto just smiles and congratulates them quietly.

“Rick, buddy, I’m sorry but we’re not going to inflict the horrible name that is Orville on our child.” Thomas replies to his brother, laughing as Rick splutters in response.

“We were thinking Sebastian, if it’s a boy.” Juliet announces quietly, and they all go silent.

“Sabrina if it’s a girl.” Thomas pitches in, smiling in fond memory.

“That’s acceptable.” TC replies for the rest of them, smiling.

They all continue their lunch, buzzing with excitement about how the four uncles are going to spoil their niece or nephew.

edn

 

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't do the whole "Friend plays boyfriend" shtick because nobody should have to pretend to have a significant other to get out of a situation.   
> For women, if men back off after hearing taht you have a male significant other, they aren't actually respecting you. They are proving that they only respect the other man, and don't think all that much of you. If they keep trying, even maybe going so far as to ask if he would mind, feel free to make it clear that YOU would mind, and it is your decision as well, because you are not anyone's property and you have the right to make your own decisions.   
> Same thing goes with all you men out there.   
> Never be afraid to let somebody know that YOU are a person, too, who is capable of making your own decisions and will not be controlled or pushed into a situation you don't want to be in. Never be afraid to stand up for yourself or others.


End file.
